


50 Shades of Yikes

by ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow



Series: Marvel Drabbles [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Blushing Steve Rogers, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tony is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow/pseuds/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow
Summary: Steve reads something he really wished he hadn't





	50 Shades of Yikes

Steve was an early riser, there is no denying that. This particular morning, he wakes and does his run before returning to the tower and decided to make muffins. As he makes the batter, his mind slips off. He was happy for the first time in a long time. Bucky was safe and back and alive. Tony was smiling more and Pepper was pregnant. Peter was graduating and had been accepted into MIT.

Steve pours the batter into the pan and sets it in the oven. He turns to survey the room when a book on the counter top catches his eye. He picks it up. There's a tie on the cover. It's a pretty nice tie if he did say so himself.

"'50 Shades of Grey'? I wasn't aware there were fifty shades.." He murmurs to himself. He opens the book and begins to read. It wasn't to bad at first, slow and kinda boring though. Why would anyone read this? It wasn't until a few more chapters in that he realized- oh. The book slips from his fingers and onto the floor.

Bucky finds Steve half an hour later, red face, staring at a book on the floor.

"Steve?" He asked, voice still rough with sleep. "Are you okay Doll?"

Steve manages to tear his eyes up and looks at Bucky.

"Why is this book even a thing? And there's three of them?!?"

Confused, Bucky crouched and picks up the book. Reading the title, he lets out a groan.

"You didn't read the whole thing did you?"

Steve's face gets redder and he looks away. Bucky rubs a hand over his face.

"Oh Stevie.." Bucky sighs and then bellows. "TONY STARK GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

Steve collects himself enough to pull the muffins from the oven and set them on the counter as Tony strolls in. The younger man wore a shit eating grin.

"I see you found my book. Did you like it Capsicle?"

Steve throws a muffin at his head.

"I hate you."

"No you don't." Tony cracks up, catching the pastry flying at his head. "If anything, you'll thank me."

 


End file.
